


the heart is hard to translate

by missveils (Missveils)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: British Sign Language, Drabble, M/M, Poetic, Qunari Culture and Customs, Sign Language, deaf warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils
Summary: short, poetic, very tender sten/waltz surana fic for the prompt "Write a ~300 scene between them with no dialogue, only body language"
Relationships: Sten/Male Surana (Dragon Age), Sten/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Sten/Surana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 5





	the heart is hard to translate

Waltz slowly starts to realise that he does not need words from Sten to know how he feels about him. 

The way he stares intently as he drafts strategies onto a map. The way he stands still, close to him, when Waltz casts a barrier, not flinching at the hum of magic. The way he follows right behind him into any danger, his footsteps echoing his own. They all say _I trust you_.

The way a darkspawn sword will find Sten’s instead of Waltz’s arm. The way he inspects Waltz’s wounds in camp and grunts at the sloppy stitching. The way Sten steps forward between him and Loghain during the Landsmeet. They all say _I don’t want any harm to come to you._

The way his hands meet Waltz’s when he takes Asala from his hands. And the moment Waltz feels like he is not just handing a simple sword to him. 

On the day before they part ways, after everything is over, Sten points at him and places his hands over his heart, his expression unreadable. Waltz returns the gesture, looking intently into his eyes. 

As Sten turns and walks towards the docks, Waltz wonders what the gesture meant. If it would mean the same thing he was signing back at him. 

Years later, he would step into the qunari dreadnought, the iron and polished wood cold under his feet, the sea wind and rain chapping his lips. 

He would see the Arishok standing in front of him, different armor but the same familiar eyes. And he would repeat the same gesture. 

And Waltz would sign it back at him. 

And Sten would close the distance between them and hold Waltz’s hand, placing it over his own heart. Then he would place his hand over Waltz’s chest, and the mage would shiver against the touch. 

Their eyes would meet. No words. 

Just the same heartbeat beating under their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Waltz Surana belongs to @littlegumshoe (on tumblr). Have some art by them :')


End file.
